Integrated circuits have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size. Along those lines, such integrated circuits have been organized into one or more matrices of blocks of circuits (“circuit blocks”) of one or more types of circuits. With respect to programmably programmable circuit blocks, configuration memory cells may be used. These configuration memory cells may be organized into groups, such as frames. A frame of configuration memory cells may be associated with a circuit block type for programmable configuration of same.